Harry Potter's Destiny
by tweetheart12
Summary: Harry Potter is sorted in Slytherin insead of Gryffindor. He is best friends with Malfoy, and together, they make everyone's life a living hell at Hogwarts. Will Harry become a Death Eater and join Voldemort in the new war? Read to find out.
1. A new beginning!

Chapter 1: A new beginning!

Harry Potter wasn't a boy like any other; he was special. At the age of one his parents were killed by the darkest wizard known to the wizarding world: Voldemort. Yes, Harry was a wizard. But he had only found out a month ago, when a half-giant, Hagrid, busted through the door to tell him the news.

Harry was sitting on the train, the Hogwarts Express that was taking him into a new world; a world Harry knew nothing about. All he knew was that he was famous for surviving a killing curse at the age of one. He was to be murdered like his parents, by the dark wizard.

As the country side was running by, Harry was thinking what kind of a place was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and what they taught there. His thoughts were interrupted as the compartment door slid open and a red-headed boy named Ron walked in asking to share the compartment as the others were full. The two boys spent the journey discussing the wizard world that Ron knew all about, and Harry was eager to get to know it too.

As the first years were waiting to enter the Great Hall to be sorted, a blond haired boy came up to Harry to take a good look at the celebrity everyone was talking about on the train.

"So it's true! Potter has come to Hogwarts" said the blond haired boy. "You might want to be careful who you mix with Potter" he added, glancing at Ron with a sneer on his face, "you don't want to mix with the wrong sort! I'm Malfoy!"

As Malfoy extended his hand to Harry, McGonagall interrupted to explain about the 4 houses, and then she called them in for the hat sorting. The Great Hall was full of older students. Harry was anxious beyond belief, all these people staring at them made him uncomfortable.

As the sorting progressed and students went to their respective tables, Harry became more anxious. Finally, as his name was called, the Hall went suddenly very quiet. Then whispers were breaking through all over. The hat on Harry's head was thinking to itself, whether Harry should go in Slytherin, as he has many qualities required from that house. Harry looked to his left, where the Slytherin table was. He could see Malfoy and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed quite popular already. Harry had never had friends; his cousin Dudley made sure of that. So he wondered what it was like to have friends, and be part of a group. Lost in his thoughts, and not knowing much about the houses anyway, Harry Potter did not think of contradicting the hat. After all, he thought, the hat knows best it seems. So when the hat shouted "Slytherin!", Harry walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Potter!" said a voice.

Harry looked around and saw Malfoy was offering him a seat next to him; and so he took it.

Upon sitting down, Harry glanced up at the Teachers table and found himself staring straight into the old Headmaster's eyes. He was quite surprised at what he was seeing; for a second he thought he saw disappointment in those eyes, as if all hope was lost. He had seen that look many times at his Aunt and Uncle's house, who always looked at Harry as if he should have never been born. Harry turned to Malfoy and said, pointing at the old wizard:

"Who's he?"

"That's Dumbledore…" replied Malfoy. "He's a disgrace to this school if you ask me. Loves muggleborns. Just you wait, my father will have him out of here in no time!"

Harry brushed off this uneasy feeling he had and went on to enjoy the festivities with his newfound friends!

* * *

N/A: Hi guys. Thanks for reading! I know it's a bit slow yet, my first few chapters are rewriting Harry's years at Hogwarts (not in detail of course!). The story picks up round chapter 4/5, so please keep reading and tell me what you think!

Cheers


	2. The PS came to Hogwarts and went!

Chapter 2: The Philosophers Stone came to Hogwarts….and went.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his first year at Hogwarts. With Malfoy, they had become like the new Weasley twins, except their jokes were more mean than funny. They hang around with Crabbe & Goyle of course, but Harry & Malfoy were now known as the Deadly Duo; spreading fear and chaos through the school. It was like they owned it; no-one would stand up to them, even the older students, and sometimes the teachers.

Harry and Malfoy's favorite targets were none other than the Gryffindors! There seemed to be an unspoken agreement, as old as the school itself, clearly saying that Gryffindors and Slytherins have to hate each other! So Harry's gang of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle particularly loved terrorizing the Gryffindor gang: Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. They also had a special interest in the redheads. The Weasleys had it tough. The war was constant between the gangs; duels between classes, spells flying over breakfast, lunch and dinner; personal belongings always going missing, it was a nightmare! The teachers were at their wit's end with them, they had totally lost control.

Of course Harry and Malfoy had become favorites in Snape's class; Snape always favored the Slytherins. But Gryffindors were favorites in most the other classes, which only made the Potter gang hate them even more.

Potter had joined the Slytherin Quidditch Team after Snape witnessed him terrorizing Neville Longbottom during their first flying lesson; he had stolen a present Neville's grandma gave him and wanted to leave it on the roof so he would never find it. That same day, Harry found out his dad had been seeker too, but for Gryffindor. He felt that funny sensation that was in his stomach, the one he had when Dumbledore would look at him with those eyes full of disappointment, but brushed it off instantly.

The only thing that would upset Harry while at Hogwarts was Dumbledore. Harry hated being around Dumbledore! For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt really uncomfortable. Dumbledore would always look at him like he did the first night, which really irritated him to the core. He always felt like he had done something wrong when Dumbledore was around. Of course most times he had…I mean that's why you get sent to the headmaster's office is because you got in trouble for doing something stupid. But somehow Harry knew it was more than that, but couldn't quite figure it out….

At the end of his first year, Harry found out that a Philosopher's Stone that had been hiding at Hogwarts was stolen by the dark wizard who killed his parents. According to Malfoy, Voldemort was almost back to power and recruiting more followers. Harry was unsure how to react to this news. It's true the wizard killed his parents, and for that he felt angry because he had to grow up with the Dursleys; but Harry's curiosity was overcoming him. What is he like? How come he didn't die when his killing curse backfired? How can a man have so much power? Why do all these so-called Death Eaters admire him so much? What is it about him?

* * *

Hope you like it! Plz review! 


	3. Chamber of Secrets? Never happened

Chapter 3: Chamber of Secrets? Never happened….

During that summer, before his second year at Hogwarts, the muggle news was often reporting disasters, murders and tragic accidents. It was like the world had gone crazy. Harry didn't know more than that; he hadn't subscribed to the Daily Prophet. Upon his return to Hogwarts, ready for his 2nd year, Malfoy filled him in. As it turns out, the Daily Prophet reported more than Harry could imagine! These mysterious accidents and murders were the work of a Phantom. Nobody knew who he was, nobody saw anything, no witnesses to any crime, nothing. The Ministry was panicking! An invisible terror was sweeping over the wizarding world and slowly into the muggle world. Many Death Eaters had mysteriously vanished from their cells in Azkaban, no one could explain how or why. The Ministry reported, as it was impossible He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back since he's supposed to be dead, they thought some young, aspiring Dark Wizard tried to follow in his footsteps, like a copycat. No Dark Marks were left hovering over the crimes; that's what made it even harder to link Azkaban breakouts to the crimes. The Ministry advises the wizard population to be extremely cautious and assured them the Phantom would be identified soon.

But Harry, like Malfoy, knew exactly who was behind it all. Malfoy had informed Harry of it at the end of his 1st year when the Philosophers Stone was stolen. Harry was advised to keep it to himself of course, it seems Voldemort had a plan. He wanted the population to be scared, very scared. After all, nothing is scarier than the unknown… He would soon show himself, but now was not the right time…He wanted to play a little first.

One day, over breakfast, Malfoy almost chocked on his eggs while reading the Daily Prophet. It reported that the great Auror Mad-Eye Moody had apprehended someone on a crime scene. The man in question had confessed to most of the crimes committed over the summer and was given a sweet kiss by the Dementors. That man was Peter Pettigrew.

"What an idiot!" mumbled Malfoy. "Got himself caught, that pea-brain…"

"Who is he?" asked Harry looking at the article.

"He **was **a Death-Eater" replied Malfoy. "Useless piece of shit if you ask me! No wonder he got himself caught! Thank god he didn't say anything…"

Harry took the paper from Malfoy and read the article. He found out that a man named Sirius Black was released that same day, with full apologies. As it turned out, Black was in Azkaban for having killed Pettigrew. Black was also thought to be in Voldemorts' inner circle. Since a lot of Death-Eaters had disappeared, and Black hadn't, the Ministry assumed he wasn't one of them after all. Something wasn't right! Harry felt very uneasy about all this, he had a funny feeling. Did he know this man? Harry was interrupted in his thoughts by Malfoy:

"Christmas isn't for 4 months!" said Malfoy with a grin on his face.

"What?" asked Harry, quite confused.

He pointed towards the Gryffindor table where Harry saw a new redhead. He smiled.

"There's a new Weasley in town!" Malfoy added.

"Don't you have enough of teasing the Weasleys? Surely there's someone else worth picking on!"

Malfoy looked at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Why did I just say that?" He thought. "I'm taking sides with a Weasley! What is wrong with me?"

Yet, for some weird reason, Harry still refused to pick on her, despite Malfoy's constant pleading. He figured it was because she was a girl or because he was getting bored of them Weasleys. He forgot all about the article and went to class.

Since Voldemort was back terrorizing the population, Malfoy's father, Lucius, had not given the diary away but back to his master. Hence the Chamber of Secrets was not opened and Harry's second year at Hogwarts was much like the first. Detentions after detentions, more terror in the corridors, and not much academic effort on his part. Can't say he's going down the right path can we?

* * *

Plot unfolding...lol

Plz review.


	4. No Prisoner of Azkaban either!

Chapter 4: No Prisoner of Azkaban either!

In his third year, Harry was having as much fun as ever. Malfoy had joined the Quidditch team as Keeper, and he was good at it. They were the best team Hogwarts had had in decades, they won the Cup the 2 previous years and were well ahead for this year's.

Harry had loved going to Hogsmeade though, (his uncle had become way too scared of Harry, with that attitude he seemed to have developed, and complied to sign his form when asked.) it was ideal to pull pranks there, no teachers in every corner watching over you.

Harry had a lot of fun that year focusing on Ron & Hermione, the famous Gryffindor couple. He very much enjoyed pushing them to their limits, making them breakup over and over again. What he enjoyed the most was spreading rumors about one or the other in order to create a conflict between them.

Nobody knew this but he and Pansy Parkinson were also going out. Not officially of course, and to Harry they weren't even a couple. He would just take her to the Room of Requirements when he was bored and they would make out. It's not like Harry didn't have feelings; just not for any girls in Hogwarts yet. I mean, he's a raging hormonal teenager, what more do you expect? He sure as hell didn't want any kind of commitment, he just wanted to have fun and pass time. Pansy was perfect for doing just that…

Harry was attacked by a Hippogriff that year because he was goofing around in glass and wasn't listening to Hagrid's instructions (who just happened to be filling in for Grubbly-Plank) Malfoy was pushing Harry to sue the school and get Hagrid banned from the grounds in the process, but Harry didn't want to. Hagrid had helped him leave the Dursleys and get to Hogwarts after all; no matter how insensitive he had become, that was no way to repay him.

There was only one thing bugging Harry that year, and that was his new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. The man was cool and all, and taught them hands on stuff, but Harry noticed more than once that the professor would sometimes stare at him in class, with again that disappointed look on his face. What was with the teachers in this school? Harry was really getting sick of it, it was getting rather annoying.

Malfoy came up to Harry one day in February and said:

"Hey Potter! I have news for you…" lowering his voice, he added "The Dark Lord is eager to meet you Potter, what do you say?"

Harry was overwhelmed with mixed feelings of fear and anticipation. He had heard of the powers of the Dark Lord, and knew what he was capable of. Yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to come face to face with his parents' killer.

To which Harry replied: "I'll think about it"

Until the end of the year, Malfoy regularly made the same offer to Potter, who would always reply "Later!". He seemed to be buying time, but for what he didn't know.

* * *

Plz review! 


	5. Goblet of Fire? Bring it on!

Chapter 5: Goblet of Fire? Bring on the Triwizard Tournament!

Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts turned out to be entertaining, as was introduced a very interesting event: The Triwizard Tournament! Potter's gang watched from the sidelines as the champions from the 3 schools battled it out for "Eternal Glory!"

The Beauxbatons Academy was lead by Madame Maxine, a very tall woman, to whom Hagrid took quite a liking. The Durmstrang School on the other hand was lead by a certain Botrovskie, newly appointed headmaster after the previous one disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Both schools had brought their very best, and the battle had begun. The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, was favorite to win.

During the Yule Ball, Potter grinned over his most recent achievement. He had managed, once again, to breakup the golden couple of Gryffindor. But this time it didn't look like reconciliation was part of the plan, as Hermione seemed to have moved on. She was going out with the Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum.

Harry had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year, which made him start to hate the subject. It was a man he had read about in the Daily Prophet a couple of years earlier, but he never would have expected him to be a teacher at Hogwarts. The man was Sirius Black, and to Harry's great annoyance, he was exactly like Lupin as far as Harry was concerned; that stare would never leave him, no matter what! Harry was really starting to think there was something he wasn't aware of, that was hidden from him.

One day, in spring, after the second task, Harry had walked half a corridor out of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class before realizing he left his book there. He told Malfoy to go ahead, he'd catch up later. As Harry came closer to the door, he heard voices and stopped:

"I won't be able to take this much longer Albus, it's tearing me up inside!" said Black.

"I understand Sirius" answered Dumbledore. "I felt the same way when he was sorted, and I feel the same every time I lay my eyes on him. Of course, you were closer to his parents than I, so your feelings must be worst"

"It's so hard…" Sirius' voice turned to a whisper. "James was my best friend, and although he died many years ago, I feel like I'm looking at him everyday! And those eyes! Lily's…. Remus was right after all. I didn't want to believe him." Sirius sighed. "I suggest you get in contact with Mad-Eye now Albus, you will be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year; I'm sure he would be delighted."

"Alastor?" replied Dumbledore. "A wise choice indeed. I shall contact him as soon as possible."

The two men feel silent for a moment. Harry thought of taking the opportunity to get his book back, but just as he was about to knock, the voices started again.

"What happened, Albus?" continued Sirius. "How is it possible that Harry ended up like this, in Slytherin, tormenting his fellow students? That's not Potter like! James was arrogant at times yes, but this! This is outrageous! He should be in Gryffindor like his parents!"

"I know Sirius, and I agree. But I believe it is my fault he is in Slytherin…"

"What? What do you mean Albus?"

"Do you remember Sirius, when you were a student here, and you got in trouble in your 5th year? You had been trying a very advanced spell on another student and the consequences were disastrous, were they not?"

"Indeed Albus, but what's the point of this?"

"I remember telling you that day that it is not our abilities that make us who we are, but out choices, did I not?"

"So?"

"So I believe that when I left him on his aunt's doorstep, I made a bad decision. His protection was my only concern back then, I had to be sure Voldemort would never be able to hurt him, at least until he came of age. But I overlooked one very important factor. By leaving him there, I rid him of all love. His aunt, uncle and cousin did not love him; they mistreated him. Harry has not been loved for many years, by anyone. And if my sources are correct, Harry's cousin made sure he had no friends at school, or in the neighborhood. Hence, I believe that upon arriving here, he saw Malfoy and his gang and thought he'd like to have friends like that, to feel important. The hat obliged, as he already had Slytherin qualities following his encounter with Voldemort on that dreadful night. I haven't had proof yet, but I believe he would be able to speak Parseltongue like Voldemort. He would've transferred some powers when trying to kill him."

"Parseltongue? Are you sure?"

"Quite, yes"

"Oh Albus, I never should've changed Secret Keepers. If I hadn't been sent to Azkaban for Peter's sake, I would have loved him, and taken care of him. I am his godfather after all!"

* * *

What a cliffanger! I bet you didn't see that coming! lol

More to come...plz review.


	6. Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion

At these words, Harry's head was spinning. What was he talking about? Why would Voldemort want to hurt Harry? He tried to kill him once, wasn't that enough? And his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was his godfather? Yeah right! These people are nuts. He knocked on the door and entered. Both men froze as Harry walked in. They were all staring at each other.

Finally Sirius broke the silence: "Yes Harry? Can I help you?"

Harry felt angry, and scared at the same time. What was he supposed to do? If this man was really his parents' friend, and so was Lupin by the sounds of it, knowing how they stare at him, does that mean his own parents would be disappointed in him?

"No Sir" Harry finally managed to spit out. "I forgot my book Sir, that's all".

Harry picked up his book and run out the door. He was lost, he didn't know what to do. He felt he needed a quiet place to think and release his anger if required. He headed straight up to the Room of Requirements.

He paced the ground for what seemed like hours, repeating to himself the conversation over and over again. By the sound of his stomach, he probably missed dinner. He decided to head down to his common room, in the dungeons, but didn't feel like talking to anyone.

He made his way to the owlery instead, to see Hedwig, the owl Hagrid offered him for his 11th birthday. As much as he loved his owl, she had proved very useless. No one ever wrote to him; he didn't seem to have friends out of Hogwarts. He stood in the owlery, staring out the window onto the grounds, while stroking Hedwig's feathers. Stress was overwhelming him, so he got out a cigarette and started smoking. He didn't even hear the footsteps when he was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Oh sorry! I didn't want to disturb, I didn't think anyone would be here this late."

Harry turned around and found himself looking at a beautiful girl with flaming red hair that looked awfully familiar, yet he had never seen such beauty. He stared at her while she was tying her letter to one of the school owls. She turned around to leave when he heard himself say:

"Wait!"

She turned back around, looking rather perplex.

"I'm sorry, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well that's funny Potter. Is that the best you could come up with?" said the girl.

"What!" he replied rather confused,

"You may have been trying to torture my brothers since you got here, but don't expect me to play your little game."

That's when it hit him. Harry suddenly realized she must be the Weasley's sister. He couldn't believe how different she looked from the first time he saw her. She had become so beautiful! Harry's mind was on overdrive.

"Great!" he thought. Not only do I find out that my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is my godfather and that I should have been in Gryffindor if it weren't for my aunt, uncle and cousin, but now I fancy a Gryffindor, a Weasley out of all people! Can my day get any worst?"

Harry made his way down to his dorm and lied down, thinking about all that had just happened to him.

Harry was very temperamental over the next few days; which is probably why he doubled his efforts in tormenting his fellow students. During his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, he made a point of avoiding Professor Black's eyes, acting as if he didn't exist. The year was almost over, so he finally decided to put all his emotions and feelings at the back of his head, and focus on enjoying his time before returning to the Dursleys.

Viktor Krum's victory with the Triwizard Tournament was unexpected, and didn't sit too well with most Gryffindor students. Harry didn't care; to him he was a good Quidditch player, that's all that mattered to him. He had gotten to know Krum through the year, as the Durmstrang students would always sit at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. They got along well, that was it. It is said that the Durmstrangs are trained in the Dark Arts at their school; Malfoy was delighted to meet some of them, and was even trying to recruit some for Voldemort since they were of age. Harry was considering whether he should take Malfoy's offer now, since he'll be of age soon too.

"Hey Malfoy! I'm ready…"

Malfoy sneered; he knew what Potter meant, he had been waiting for a while. Harry was finally going to meet the famous dark wizard.

* * *

Bad cliffy! lol

Next, potter meets the Dark Lord and is given an assignment. Can you guess it?

Review...


	7. The Marauders Map

A/N: I couldn't resisit adding this chapter; I love it. Had great fun writing it. Hope you like. Don't worry, Voldemort & Harry will soon meet.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Marauders Map

Malfoy had passed Harry's message to his father who then conveyed it to the Dark Lord. They had agreed on meeting during the summer; Harry would be invited over to The Malfoy's for a bit. They would talk then.

In the meantime, Harry was stuck at Hogwarts for what was left of the year (a couple of weeks).

The Daily Prophet now reported what seemed like at least 1 murder a day; the population was getting rather agitated! The Minister tried to reassure the citizens by pretending they had the situation under control. The truth was different unfortunately! The best Ministry Aurors were on the case, and yet they hadn't managed to catch a single person after Pettigrew. The Auror Headquarters started to make some noise; they were wondering if Pettigrew wasn't given to them. After all Peter was a coward, everyone knew that; he would've sold his own parents under the threat of a tickling spell! They were thinking maybe he had become useless, and was sacrificed for lack of anything better to do with him. Come to think of it, the capture was too easy….Peter had most certainly been under the Imperius Curse. You want to know what the funny thing is? They were right about all of it. Pettigrew has served his use, he was no longer needed. Voldemort thought it funny to throw him out there and give the citizens of the wizarding world a false sense of security. They indeed thought that maybe the Phantom was arrested, or was soon to be. For that, Voldemort had a twisted sense of humor.

Harry was very much looking forward to the last Hogsmeade weekend before going home. That morning, Malfoy sat at the breakfast table with a big grin on his face. Harry looked at him suspiciously:

"What have you done?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" replied Malfoy innocently.

"Spit it out Malfoy" continued Harry.

Malfoy looked at Harry, considering him for a second, then leaned towards him and whispered:

"Let's just say I got my hands on a very interesting object…I'll tell you more on the way to Hogsmeade, when there'll be no-one eavesdropping…" he said, glancing around.

Harry looked suspicious for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and said:

"Fine. Whatever."

After breakfast, the Deadly Duo walked towards Hogsmeade. They made sure there was distance between them and the other students. It wasn't too hard; their reputation made it easy for people to stay away! Malfoy glanced around; then he pulled a piece of parchment out of his back pocket, looked at Harry and said:

"I stole this from those dumb Weasel twins!" said Malfoy, who seemed rather proud of himself.

Harry eyed him like he was nuts, then he said:

"Great! A piece of parchment! We don't have enough of those. Good work Einstein!" Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy hit him in the back of the head with the parchment and added:

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were as thick as them Weaselbees!" he said, while Harry was rubbing the back of his head. "Listen pea-brain! This is a map of Hogwarts. I've been analyzing those Carbon-copies for weeks now; they use this thing all the time. I got a 6th year Slytherin to get it for me during their double Potions classes with them, in exchange of, let's say, a good word…"

"It's blank, Malfoy! No map there! Do you need glasses? Or to see Pomfrey maybe?" Harry told him, on a quit-wasting-my-time-with-this-crap tone.

"Really? Watch…! I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" and tapped the map with his wand.

Lines and dots appeared all over it, Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"We sure are!" Harry said, his eyes getting wider by the second.

Malfoy put the map away after saying "Mischief managed!" They'd make good use of it later! The map was useless in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Review plz.


	8. Betrayal

an: Chapter's not gr8 but i felt it was necessary. I'm trying to explain (rather badly i know) how Harryis being pulled out of evil (unwillingly)becoz of love that he is experiencing for the 1st time since he was 1; it's like a war inside of him.It's becoz of this lack of love and the anger he feels towards the Dursleysthat he was put in Slytherin (some ppl don't seem to get that).just wanted to clear that up. Hope it helps.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Betrayal

Harry and Malfoy walked into Hogsmeade and entered the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. The place was crowded, so they entered unnoticed. Malfoy spotted a table of Slytherins (Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini), nudged Harry to order for him and walked to them. Harry approached the bar to order and on the way, went past the table where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting. He was blocked from their view by a group of girls giggling away. Harry noticed amongst them Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker and Cedric Diggory's girlfriend since the Yule Ball. He didn't like Cho; he thought she was way too self-centered. He had knocked her off her broom a few times already; he was no gentleman on the Quidditch pitch!

Harry ordered two Butterbeers; and while he waited for his order, he turned around and met Ginny's eyes. His stomach gave a jolt and he looked away. When the Butterbeers came, he paid Madam Rosmerta and attempted another glance towards Ginny before walking to the Slytherin table. What he saw make his stomach turn; he thought he was going to throw up.

He was staring straight at Ginny and she was locked in a kiss with Dean. Harry instantly dropped the drinks and they smashed on the floor. The pub went quiet; Ginny and Dean had stopped kissing and everyone was staring at him. Harry was boiling inside, but he didn't really know why. I mean, he can't possibly love her can he? Despite the fact that he's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor, she also happens to be a Weasley: their arch-enemy. While his thoughts were running wild, the whole crowd was still staring at him, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He snapped out of it, scanned the room then rested his eyes on Ginny (who was looking right at him) before storming out and banging the door on the way. He stomped all the way to the Shrieking Shack and punched a tree. His fist hurt like hell but he was too angry to take notice.

Harry was really hoping the departure day would come fast. The quicker he was away from here, the sooner she'll get out of his head and the better it'll be for everyone. So, after a week of not leaving his room, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express. He was happy, for the first time in a week; the prospect of returning home was exciting. Not because he would see the Dursleys again, no way; he was looking forward to the meeting organized by Draco's father to see the Dark Lord.

* * *

Hope u liked! Review. Next one coming...Harry goes to the Malfoys! 


	9. Malfoys Manor

Chapter 9: Malfoy's Manor!

Malfoy's father, Lucius, who has connections in the ministry (having not been busted yet...) arranged for a portkey to be available to Harry when he was ready. When he finally thought about it what seemed like a million times, sitting in his room in Privet Drive, he suppressed all his human emotions like he'd been doing for many years, and reached for the old plug. The world around him starting to spin and he felt quite an uncomfortable sensation under his navel. When the world had stopped spinning, he opened his eyes and the sight made him jump. Harry could tell he was at the Malfoy Manor, the living room he landed in was full of dark objects and there was a huge painting on the wall of three people with blond hair. He recognized Draco at once, and then he just assumed the others were his parents. Harry was looking around at all the interesting objects at hand, and saw a small die on a table with curse names written on its sides. The unforgivables were there, plus some Harry had never heard of. He assumed they would be quite nasty as they were with the unforgivables.

"So what, do they just roll the die to see how they should torture their victim next?" Harry thought to himself. "Is this like a game to them? Do they enjoy it that much?" The object was intriguing, and Harry wondered how one would feel to have such power over someone's life that they throw a die to determine the outcome.

"Fascinating!" he thought.

As he reached out to take a closer look, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around with a start. Behind him was a tall man with long blond hair and a mean expression on his face.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Potter!" said the man. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father" he added, extending his hand. Harry shook it. "Nice to finally meet you" he said in a rather monotonous tone, while his eyes were slowly making their way up to his scar.

"Hello sir" said Harry. He wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"Follow me young man, I will show you to your room."

Harry picked up his trunk and followed Lucius up the stairs and down a long corridor.

"This is the west wing; we hardly ever use it, only for guests." He said with a fake smile on his face.

"Great!" said Harry, failing to sound enthusiastic. "He has a huge house." He thought to himself. "Big deal! No need to brag about it…"

"You are a very lucky man Potter, the Dark Lord is eager to meet you, you know. He will be here tomorrow evening, before supper."

Excitement hit Harry. He was finally meeting the famous Voldemort; he had many questions to ask him!

* * *

Meeting up next! But i'll be expecting more reviews before it comes! 


	10. The Reunion

Here it is! Couldn't resist...i'm so proud of it! Hope you like...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Reunion

Harry and Draco spent the next day practicing some nasty spells on various animals. Rats and spiders were the best to practice on; it gave a more accurate idea of what it was actually like.

At 5pm, Lucius interrupted their sadistic game and they all made their way to the lounge. They sat and waited, anxiously. At 5.30, Voldemort appeared out of nowhere. He sat opposite Harry. Harry slightly jumped in his seat.

"I'm glad we finally meet Potter" he said in a slow, murderous tone.

"Me too sir" replied Harry, not quite sure how he was actually feeling.

"I have heard a lot of your prowess at Hogwarts" said the Dark Lord, "you are well on your way to becoming a Death-Eater"

"Thank you sir" was all Harry could reply. He felt like he could hardly move.

"I can tell something is on your mind boy. Spit it out…"

"Well, I've been thinking about it for some time now. How is it possible that you're still alive after…" Harry paused, looking at his feet. "You know…"

Harry & Voldemort seemed to agree silently not to talk about that dreadful night. Sure Harry should hate the wizard for killing his parents; but Harry grew up not knowing them, and with such hatred for the Dursleys, he seemed to be numb to the whole situation. The magical world he had discovered at Hogwarts was Dark, and it seemed to fit perfectly with the way he felt inside after all those years sleeping in a cupboard….

Voldemort looked at Harry with interest and simply replied:

"I am sorry Potter, I am afraid I cannot tell you that. It is one of my greatest achievements, and a total secret. You will find out, when the time is right."

Harry nodded he understood. He suddenly felt a movement from the floor and looked down. Next to Voldemort was a huge snake stirring around to face his master.

"How can you trust the boy master" hissed the snake. "What about the prophecy?" he asked.

"What prophecy?" hissed Harry, without even realizing he was hissing and not speaking.

Voldemort stared at him horror-struck. Harry looked at Draco and his father, and they were both staring at him as if they just saw a ghost.

"What?" said Harry.

"I am quite impressed Harry" said Voldemort. "It is a sign of great power to speak Parseltongue!"

"I'm sorry" Harry replied, obviously not understanding what he just said. "Parss-what?

"I see you have much to learn. But we are in no rush; you will take the time necessary to learn all you need to know."

"Ok" said Harry. "Whatever that means…" he thought to himself.

"When you come of age, I would be most delighted if you joined my followers. In the mean time, you will not be useless. I have a task for you Harry."

"What kind of task?"

Voldemort looked at the Malfoys for a second then hissed to Harry:

"This will be our little secret. I want you to retrieve a very important object for me from the Ministry of Magic. It is located in the Department of Mysteries. This object Harry is a Prophecy, and it has our names on it. I am giving you until the end of your 5th to bring it to me. You may use Lucius' assistance if you wish as he works in the ministry; but I forbid you to tell anyone about this."

"Yes sir" Harry hissed back.

"Very well then. We shall meet again Potter" he spoke. Voldemort got up and disappeared without a trace.

Harry sat, thinking. He was given an assignment from the greatest wizard ever. He wasn't about to disappoint him.

* * *

Thanks to SavvyRavenclaw20 for the nice Reviews. Hope you'll like what's next! ;-p


	11. Yep, there is an Order!

Chapter 11: Yep, there is an Order!

Harry started his 5th year at Hogwarts. Malfoy was becoming jealous of Harry. He thought Harry was very lucky to have been spoken to by the Dark Lord and given an assignment on top of that. He was dying to find out what it was but Harry wouldn't tell. Harry was very busy now; he had to research the Ministry of Magic, and especially the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort had asked him to keep it a secret; so he couldn't possibly just walk in there in broad daylight and ask for it; surely it would raise some suspicions. Lucius had been ordered to do whatever Harry asked him, he was to help him get the Prophecy, although he didn't know that yet…..

Harry also had a lot of research to do on dark arts and especially the ability to speak Parseltongue. His findings were quite exhilarating; it showed him how powerful he could be if he developed his powers in the right direction. Harry liked the sound of that.

Harry's grades were getting better; what a change! He seemed to be spending a lot of time studying; which was very out of character for him. The reason was that his mind was almost always on Ginny although he didn't want it to be. Studying seemed to be the only thing that would occupy his mind enough to push Ginny out of it. And he was glad for that because he thought he was going crazy thinking of her all the time. I mean she is a Weasley! Eeewww!

Having not had a Quidditch Cup the previous year because of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry was excited to play Quidditch again this year. Since Harry came to Hogwarts, his team won the Quidditch cup every year (except last; I just said that!). This year would be no different. Malfoy was Quidditch Captain, against Ginny for Gryffindor. She was of course Seeker, which made it hard for Harry at times. The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor games were of course the worst. The Infirmary would usually be busy for the weeks before, and after the match. Madam Pomfrey was close to having a nervous breakdown!

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year was Mad-Eye Moody. He was a very weird guy; he would jump every time someone made a noise around him. He was a ticking bomb ready to explode any minute. Paranoid he was! Rumors had it that his time as an Auror really took its toll on him; he saw Dark Magic at every corner. The students (especially Potter & Malfoy…no surprise there) enjoyed torturing the poor teacher, by sneaking up on him and preparing evil schemes during classes. The scheming caused all of the teachers' sneakoscopes to spin and whistle; that would make him panic beyond measure.

Harry had been made Prefect that year along with Pansy Parkinson; needless to say he enjoyed it thoroughly. Hermione & Ron were the Gryffindor Prefects; hence the war between them got worse, if that was at all possible! House Points were flying off all over the place; points were being taken for stupid things like "Sneezing too loud" or "Walking funny" or even "Being too cheerful". Harry was enjoying every minute of it.

The Marauders Map had come in very handy. Malfoy had given it to Harry as it was more useful in the hands of a Prefect. He could easily catch students where they weren't supposed to be after hours. Thanks to the map, they were now in the lead for the House Cup. One night, in October, Harry was using his map to try and spot students who were out of bed late, as he usually did, when something on the map caught his eye. He had never noticed it before; to tell you the truth he had never thought to look up Dumbledore's office on the map.

"What were these three people doing in Dumbledore's office this late at night?" he thought to himself. There was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and someone named Fawkes. What a strange hour to have a meeting; especially since they weren't teachers anymore.

As the weeks flew by, he would often find those same people in Dumbledore's office late at night. Sometimes Moody would be there as well, and sometimes it was McGonagall.

Harry thought it was very strange; something was definitely up. It bothered him for a while, and then he stopped losing his sleep over it.

"There's a good explanation I'm sure" he thought. Indeed, there was…

Harry found Dumbledore's attitude towards him change. Not that it made any difference to him; it just made him feel a bit more relaxed. For some reason, Dumbledore wouldn't give him "the stare" anymore. In fact, he almost never looked at him at all. He liked the change, whatever brought it on.

What Harry didn't know is that Dumbledore knew of his secret assignment. Nobody had told him what it was, as there had been no witnesses to his little chat (no one who could actually understand I mean). But a reliable source did tell him that the Dark Lord had given Harry a very important assignment. Dumbledore had no problem guessing what it was; he had been expecting this for some time now.

* * *

Can anyone guess who the "reliable source" is! And of course i'm sure you can guess what Lupin and Sirius are working on with Dumbledore!Please make suggestions; i'd love to hear what you think.

Thx


	12. Looking for trouble!

Chapter 12: Looking for trouble!

One cold day of December before the Christmas Holidays, Harry crossed Ron in the corridor and decided to have some fun. After all, it was almost Christmas; surely he deserved an early present.

"Hey Weasel!" Harry shouted down the corridor. "I hope your mum doesn't get knocked up again by your pathetic Muggle-loving father! If your mum gets any fatter, surely that crappy house of yours is not going to survive the excess weight, it'll fall apart!"

Ron was quick and was already pointing his wand at Harry's heart before he finished his sentence.

"Take it back Potter" he said quite calmly. His face was red with anger though, and he could hardly contain it.

"Right! What are you gonna do Weasel? The worst you could do to me with that cheap wand of yours is tickle me!" Harry laughed.

"You've gone too far Potter! It's time someone taught you a lesson!" replied Ron.

"Well why don't you!" Harry replied.

The two of them got into the dueling position and were about to start when Ginny jumped in front of Ron, her own wand raised at Harry. Harry unwillingly lowered his.

"You never give up do you Potter?" she said.

"Not until I get what I want, Weasley" he replied in a mischievous tone.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind some of that ass of yours!" he said, smiling even broadly.

Ron tried to get passed Ginny to hit Harry but Hermione and his 3 Gryffindor friends were holding him tight. Harry laughed; there was mischief in his eyes, and something else…

"What is going on here!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Everyone looked up to the staircase, where Professor McGonagall was standing. She looked at Ginny who was still in the dueling position and asked:

"Miss Weasley, explain yourself!"

Ginny lowered her wand and said:

"I was just hoping to give Potter a taste of his own medicine Professor." She didn't care that detention was looking at her straight in the eyes!

"Mr. Potter!" she yelled.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts staring at Ginny and looked up at the Professor.

"Yeah?" he asked, rather rudely

"Explain yourself" she added.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said, in a most unconvincing tone. "I was hoping to teach Miss Weasel here a lesson. I'm told she's rather quick on the uptake…" Harry said with a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' tone. He had an evil grin spread over his face.

"Potter I believe you are no stranger to what awaits you. Both of you follow me!"

They looked at each other with utter loathing (well that's what they thought anyways!), and made their way after the Professor.

They sat opposite Professor McGonagall's desk, in her office.

"Potter, when are you going to get a grip on yourself? This is ridiculous! It's been going on for way too long! You have no respect for your fellow students, or your teachers for that matter! I hate to have to say this Mr. Potter but your parents would be ashamed of you!" she was looking in his eyes with fear and determination.

Harry didn't realize he had stood up:

"What the hell do you know about my parents?" He yelled at her. "Why do people keep bringing this up! My parents are dead…." his voice came down to a whisper "lucky for me, I don't know how they would feel!"

Harry made his way to the door, and when he reached the handle and began turning it, he stopped, as McGonagall voice rang once more:

"Potter! You will serve detention this Saturday with Miss Weasley. I will be expecting you in the Owlery at 9pm."

As he walked out, he banged the door behind him. Harry spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirements, boiling up inside.

* * *

I love this chapter! Hope you do too..

Plz review


	13. Detention with Ginny

Chapter 13: Detention with Ginny

On Saturday, he made his way to the Owlery rather reluctantly. When he reached, Ginny and Professor McGonagall were already there, waiting for him.

"Get started then. I want you two to clean up this place! Clean the owl droppings; get rid of the dead rats and put fresh hay on the floor. No magic allowed of course! I will be back in 2 hrs to see how you're doing."

Harry said nothing; he just looked at the view. Ginny replied:

"Yes, Professor"

And so they started. Harry was scrubbing the floor while Ginny was picking up the dead rats (or whatever was left of them…). Harry didn't feel like talking; it's not like she would want to either! He shot a few glances at her, which she always seemed to catch, and he quickly looked away. After about 1 hour of silence, Harry got up and turned around to get a new rag when he bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" she yelled at him. She seemed very irritated, and Harry felt that horrible feeling in his stomach at the idea she was so angry at him. She was so close he could smell her nice scent and count the freckles on her face. She was so beautiful! All he could say was:

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked. She wasn't torturing him into repeating himself; she just had trouble believing what she just heard. She was staring in his eyes, and what she saw surprised her beyond belief. She could see pain and sadness, but Harry would never admit to it.

"I said I'm sorry ok! Now will you drop it?" he walked past her and got his other rag.

After another 1/2hr silence, Ginny spoke:

"I heard a rumor a few years ago but I never dared to ask. Is it true your room at home was a cupboard?" There was sympathy in her voice, and fear also. She wasn't sure how he'd react to her question.

"Yeah. So?" Harry told her, rather abruptly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry. It must have been hard growing up there."

"So what, are we buddies now?" Harry said sarcastically.

"What?" asked Ginny; she looked confused.

"You just called me by my first name." replied Harry. "Whatever happened to Potter?"

Ginny smiled, and so did Harry.

"I didn't even realize" said Ginny, almost whispering.

"Be careful, I could get use to it you know…" said Harry. Ginny laughed, which made Harry smile even more.

They were staring at each other. Harry came back to his senses and looked away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head around, and met her eyes. He didn't realize she was so close. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, and then he kissed her, quite forcefully; he wouldn't let go. He finally slowed down and was expecting her to pull away but she didn't. They kissed for a while before a cough interrupted.

"Umm Umm…." Came from behind them.

Harry let go and turned so fast his head was spinning. Dumbledore was standing in the entrance, staring at both of them. Harry swore he saw hope in those eyes; the stare was different from the one he usually got. He had no idea why though.

Finally Dumbledore spoke:

"That will do. Mr. Potter, you may go. Miss Weasley, if you don't mind following me."

Harry walked past him and went to his dorm. He thought he was in trouble now. Would Dumbledore think he was trying to hurt Ginny, or that he was forcing her into it? Why did she let him? Would she say anything? What if Malfoy found out, it would be the end of him. What about Ron; and Dean? Not that he cared, but he'd have to confront them and wasn't quite in the mood right now.

* * *

I love this one! Anybody know what went through Dumbledore's mind? What he might have told Ginny?

All will be revealed...soon...


	14. Unexpected Help

Sorry for the delay...computer broke down...uni started and assignment popped out of nowhere...back into it now and we;re cruisin'!

Hope you like...

* * *

Chapter 14: Unexpected Help.

"Dumbledore obviously talked to Ginny! But what could he have said to her? I don't understand."

Harry had been thinking about this for days. He had kissed Ginny, a Gryffindor, despite the enmities. And now, when he met her in the corridors, she wouldn't say or do anything, she'd just look him in the eyes for a couple of seconds and keep walking. Her gaze had changed as well; it was more understanding and compassionate. Obviously Dumbledore told her something. It seemed to Harry like they knew something he didn't. It was quite frustrating actually.

"Is she expecting something from me?" he wondered.

She was wasting her time. He wouldn't commit to her. He kissed her once, ok. No need to make a big deal out of it. As always, Harry reasoned with himself and suppressed his emotions. He was getting better at it by the minute, 14 years of practice makes more than perfect!

Of course, Harry then spent more hours studying and researching for his great assignment. He would spend most of his time in the Room of Requirements; no one would bother him there. With Lucius' help, he managed to draw up a plan of the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries. He was pretty much set; he only had a couples of things to figure out. How was he going to get in without being seen? The place is guarded day and night! Harry could make some Polyjuice Potion, but he'd have to keep it somewhere where no one would find it for a whole month; or it would raise some questions. The answer came to him at Christmas.

Harry usually doesn't get presents for Christmas; but when he woke up that morning, there was a package at the end of his bed. Harry was quite surprised at first; then he became suspicious. He thought maybe someone was pulling a prank on him; he didn't like it at all. There was a note on the package; he figured that would be safe to open.

"_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."_

There was no name. Someone mentioned his father; that wasn't funny. People should know by now he doesn't like his parents to be mentioned to him. What was this all about? He tore of the wrapping and found: a cloak. Strange gift this is… He tried it on and looked at himself in the mirror. All he could see was his head! He jumped and dropped the cloak to the floor. Harry returned to the mirror to make sure his body was still there, and gave a sigh of relief. So it wasn't a dark object after all; just a cloak that makes you invisible. Cool! He knew how to get to the Department of Mysteries now. Talk about good timing!

The only thing left for Harry to do now was find a spell to distract the guard so he wouldn't notice the doors opening and closing. He went through many spell books but found nothing.

At the beginning of February, there was a new Hogsmeade trip. At breakfast, that very morning, Harry got a note in the post.

"That's funny" he thought. "I never get mail."

He unrolled the parchment and read:

_Potter,_

_Please see me in my office today before leaving for Hogsmeade._

_Professor Snape_

Harry wondered what the professor could want with him on a Saturday morning. He did all of his homework! Maybe it was about Quidditch…

After breakfast, Harry made his way to the dungeons and headed for the Professors' office.

"Come in" said a voice after he had knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. Please close the door behind you. We don't want anyone to hear." Snape replied.

"Right" said Harry, having no clue what this was about.

Harry sat in front of Professor Snape's desk and asked:

"So what is this about Professor?"

"The Dark Lord informed me you have a task at hand and you might need some help."

Harry was taken aback. I mean, he heard from Malfoy that Snape was a Death-Eater; they just had never talked about it. This came as quite a shock.

"How's the planning coming along?" he added.

"Fine Sir" Harry finally blurted out. "I just need to find a spell now. That proves more difficult than I expected"

"What kind of spell were you looking for?" asked Snape curiously.

"Well, I need to get past the guard without him noticing me and raising the alarm. I know how to pass him without being seen; I'm just not sure how to get through the door without him seeing it opening and shutting. It's not like I could walk right through it! Do you know what would help Professor?"

"Walk right through it?" he asked, more to himself than to Harry. He seemed in deep thought. "Maybe…" he added. "I might have just the thing for you Potter". He made his way towards the book shelves behind his desk and started scanning through his books.

"This should be it" he finally said; pulling out a thick book with a purple cover. It looked like a very dark book to Harry.

"What is it Professor?" Harry attempted.

"I know of a Potion that changes your body's substance." He said while flipping the pages. "Instead of flesh and bones, you become hollow, like a shell. Your skin turns into some kind of air, like a ghost. You could just walk through all those doors in the Department of Mysteries. Here it is!" he said, his finger was scanning down the page he had stopped at. Yes, this is perfect". A smile was spread across his face.

"But Sir" said Harry. "I discarded the Polyjuice Potion idea because I had no where to brew it without raising suspicions. How is this any different?"

"I'll make the potion for you, here in my office. No one will be suspicious; it is my job after all. The Polyjuice Potion was a good idea though Potter; but too much fuss if you ask me. Impersonating someone means you have to learn their habits and so on. This will be much easier; trust me.

"Thanks Professor" said Harry. He suddenly felt relieved, yet was slightly troubled. He was all set for his task; but it was all so easy. It seemed whenever he had an obstacle, something would bring him the solution straight away. He was wondering if someone wasn't going out of their way to make it easy for him.

"The Dark Lord will be glad to hear of your progress Potter" said Snape.

"Thank you sir" Harry replied. He felt a sense of pride run through him; which instantly discarded the uneasy feeling he had. "How long before the potion is ready?"

"Two months" said Snape. "I will inform you when it is ready. You should go now. I don't believe you want to miss the trip to Hogsmeade."

"No sir" Harry replied. He made his way to the entrance hall where Malfoy was waiting for him.

"Where've you been Potter? Were you making out with Pansy again? That girl has you whipped man!"

Harry smiled at the thought.

"No Malfoy. I was just talking with Snape."

"Why?" asked Malfoy.

"He's helping me with an **assignment**" Harry emphasized that word hoping Malfoy would get the hint. Thank god he did

"Ooooooh! How far along are you?" Malfoy was eager to hear more.

"Almost there. Come on, let's get out of here. I want to have myself some fun."

Malfoy grinned; and to Hogsmeade they went.


End file.
